universealphafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
There are several rules that must be followed in order for the craziness to be at least slightly organized. Wikia Rules To get started, there are Wikia rules-- You agree not to: * Harass members of the Service * Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another person's right to privacy or publicity * Impersonate another entity or person * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18 * Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company * Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. You further agree to: * Only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations * Maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service * Notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorised use of your account * Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding JavaScript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. * Use data provided by the Service only as allowed by the Service's Privacy Policy These rules are important. Pay attention to them. Local Rules (For Everyone) --and there are local rules, for everyone. These are rules that we, the admins, founder, and so on, will get extremely annoyed about if you break. Thus, we use a version of MixieRoast's local rules and point system, which can be accessed here. Five points total causes a ban. We are watching. * No intentional spamming, unless given permission from the person you are spamming. This is annoying, and will result with +1 Points. * No NSFW content. It is not only distracting, but disgusting and DEFINITELY not safe for work. This would cause +3 Points. * No '''excessive swearing. We suppose you can say ass(which, in reality, means donkey) and hell(which is more of a place, not swearing), but due to this being kid-friendly anything beyond that will earn you '''+1 Points. * No intentional offensiveness. Even if you're just being a troll, we'd rather not have you running around screaming "HITLER DID THE RIGHT THING," thank you very much. This stupidity will get you +2 Points. * No joking about things like war, religion, terrorism, or hunger. Those are all very real problems and without the consent of the person you're saying them to, nothing to be laughed at. Even if you're an atheist, you shouldn't talk trash about another person's religion. That idiocy gains you +2 Points. * Do not 'intentionally trash up another person's page. Illegal comments, making it so that the personality seems to have changed drastically, and so on without the owner's permission will get you '+2 Points. * Do not "roast" people without them understanding that it's a joke. You should warn them that you're going to say something that could potentially hurt their feelings, but it's really a joke and should not, under any circumstance, be taken seriously. If you just add "JK" afterwards, that will still get you +1 Points. * No shipping without permission. For one, saying things like "DisOneEditor x XxKatakxX" doesn't make sense because they are related, but neither of us (D1E and Katak) would like to be shipped. However, if you want to ship two characters together that moderately like each other and have the owners' permission, go ahead. Disregarding this rule would earn you +3 Points. * Do not bully other people. Everyone has feelings, and everyone can get hurt, but a lot of people are more likely to be mad and want you out. It's not funny. Bullying earns you +3 Points. * Do not make a planet without talking to DisOneEditor, XxKatakxX, or MemeGen. They are the main creators of this wiki, and would prefer to enjoy a nice, neat universeALPHA than cleaning up the mess due to how the planet layout is. Doing something stupid like this would earn you only +0.5 Points, and you can disregard this rule four times instead of three -- however, you can still get banned. * Do not pretend to be an admin under any circumstance. This is incredibly annoying, and administrators have worked hard for their title and you, obviously, have not. This can lead to a BAN, or it might have a much more minor cost of +4 Points. * Do not disregard any of the same rules three times. Even if you only have three points due to intentional spamming three times, we will still kick you out. Shipping people three times without permission? Still out. This is a tight boat, and while some of us would be lenient about punishing you, disregarding any of the rules three times will get you a BAN. Local Rules (For Administrators) These are the rules for admins. If you are not an admin, you may skip this -- however, if you would like to be an admin, you have to know all of the local rules by heart, and most of the Wiki rules. If you get two points, you are immediately sent back to being a regular member and we shall not have mercy on you, and you keep your two points. * Do not abuse your powers. This will strip you of your title and earn you +2 Points. * 'Do not '''give people points without keeping a tally of it and telling DisOneEditor or MemeGen, who have a ''usable area for points, including what they were for and how many points the person has now. Ignoring this would allow the person to go free without punishment, so you really are just punishing yourself. TBA still